<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tutelage - Boo Seungkwan by faustianpixie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065108">Tutelage - Boo Seungkwan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie'>faustianpixie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Birthday Presents, Confidante Seungkwan, Crown Prince Dino, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, King Woozi, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who have you got there?” He asked.<br/>Chan finally seemed to realise that someone was hiding behind him and pulled out a shaken up Boo Seungkwan. But no Choi Vernon.<br/>Jihoon had to smirk.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Boo Seungkwan and Dino ask for King Jihoon's help to plan a surprise for their hyung.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan &amp; Chwe Hansol | Vernon &amp; Lee Chan | Dino, Boo Seungkwan &amp; Lee Chan | Dino, Boo Seungkwan &amp; Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tutelage - Boo Seungkwan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN~~~~<br/>This is my fluff drabble to check up on seungkwan and introduce what will be the ******************* ....sorry. Spoiler. heheheheheh<br/>ENJOY!!!</p><p>FAUSTIAN PIXIE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“H-Hyung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon looked up from the accounts splayed before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was met with a hesitating Chan and someone trembling behind him. Only the bob of a round head was visible from behind his brother’s frame. Jihoon narrowed his eyes. Why was Chan so timid this time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who have you got there?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan finally seemed to realise that someone was hiding behind him and pulled out a shaken up Boo Seungkwan. But no Choi Vernon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon had to smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rather vocal boy had been in the palace for the past month and still had not mustered up the courage to speak to him. He had been keeping an eye on the boy’s activities of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The city boys hadn't settled in well. Nor had they taken their stipend regularly. But they seemed to be a tempering influence on Chan’s behaviour. The usually hot blooded youth had taken a liking to them and was also now joining them in the city for work. Needed exposure to the future of the Kingdom, Jihoon thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was a little suspicious that the boys hadn’t met their dear hyung and had stopped their friend from telling him as well. Jihoon supposed now would be a good time to ask him. But the boy seemed scared out of his wits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He beckoned them and gestured to the cushions in front of him. And set aside his wiriting materials.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost comical how Chan practically dragged the boy to sit down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Curse you Chan-ah" The boy muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You said you wanted to learn didn't you?" Chan retorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So?!?!?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yah!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan glared at the floor when Chan burst out. He seemed a bit more pliant to Chan's goading after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally they sat down in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...so. What did you want from me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I had my way, nothing." Seungkwan grumbled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon raised an eyebrow at Chan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> and seemed more pliant to goading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...so. What do you want from me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing if I could choose.” Seungkwan muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That got him a slap on the arm for his effort from Chan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, can you do us a favor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I can, then I will do it.” Jihoon said after a pause. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was still a chance they would ask something he couldn’t physically give them. And especially with Seungkwan not trusting the King of one of the most powerful kingdoms in the land to deliver on what they want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your time.” Chan said decisively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need your help in preparing a surprise for Soonyoung-hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. Then refusing would be impossible.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon tried to suppress the blush at the thought of the charismatic man he had recently gotten closer to. They would now speak to each other casually (in private of course) and would spar together. It was the highlight of Jihoon’s day by far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things still were a little hazy between them however. With them apologizing not for what they did, but how they hurt each other. And they were still gingerly treading on topics of discussion. And of course blushing half the time. But he wouldn’t trade it for the world. He himself was grasping the idea of two people he had known to be in the same person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon jerked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Jihoon straightened his back to salvage his image.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was a little too late as Seungkwan stifled a laugh. Jihoon narrowed his eyes at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So can you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help us!” Seungkwan stressed. It seemed being silent took a toll on the boy. Or impatience at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With what?” Jihoon had to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Singing.” Chan supplied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon reddened in embarrassment. He hadn’t expected them to come to him for singing help. Jihoon would have expected anything but this. Chan was a dancer! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait...does that mean...Seungkwan?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He pointed to Seungkwan and looked at Chan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Okay...why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you deaf ahjussi? We told you it was for Hoshi-hyung!” Seungkwan drawled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Seungkwan was a cat his tail would have shot up and he would have hid under the table. But sadly, the only his pupils shrank. He quickly bowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon had to laugh at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made the city boy a little redder as he glared back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why so sudden?” Jihoon deflected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoshi-hyung’s birthday is coming up!” Chan said happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. Birthday...Wait...BIRTHDAY?!?!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His epiphany had apparently been evident enough that the boys started to laugh at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahem. When is it?” JIhoon said, trying to gain composure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung didn’t tell you?” Seungkwan teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon glared. “Date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In another month. Exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon frowned. Too short of a notice to prepare much for his Consort. Even lesser to procure any gift either. Maybe he should-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not going to sing with us on the final day though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There goes that idea</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then how-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sing whatever you want! You teach me something though. This is what me, Vernon-hyung and Seungkwan-hyung will do!” Chan declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do I do now then?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you will teach him right?” Chan begged. “Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon sighed. That meant lesser time to talk with Soonyoung. But maybe he would appreciate the sentiment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why don't you just ask your hyung that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung doesn’t even know I’m in the palace ahjussi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon sighed. Hadn’t they had enough of secrets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wanted to surprise him for his birthday! Saying here we are! It would be awesome no? So if you tell us a song, then Chan will ask Hyung for choreography while Vernon-ah gets some flute lessons from Seungcheol-ssi!” The boy gushed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon just nodded along at the adorable dongsaeng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then...would you like to write it with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon sighed. This would be very tedious. “You are singing for your hyung right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you need to sing from your heart. And about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes...so just teach me something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then that would be from me to him. Not from you. I can help you, but the feelings need to come from inside that stubborn little heart of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be all the more special if you do it Seungkwan-hyung!” Chan coaxed. “I will get the beats today and show them to Vernon-hyung and Seungcheol-hyung! And then work on a dance with Jun-hyung and Myungho-hyung!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They seem excited.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! That makes sense! I will work hard!” Seungkwan said firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon was impressed that stubbornness often turned into a grit unparalleled. But nothing could beat Soonyoung though. He was just...thunder. He could taste life. It never ceased to leave him devastated after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon snapped back to the conversation. Who was calling who cute?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turns out both of them were staring at him with smiles on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were thinking about Soonyoung-hyung weren’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan was a brat. Officially. Jihoon glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, those glares don’t work much when you are as cute as a wet cat.” Chan joined in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With two people to glare and only two eyes, Jihoon turned elsewhere and lifted his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about I don’t teach you then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah! Hyung!” Seungkwan began. “You can’t just do that! Don’t you like Hoshi-hyung?!?!?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry Seungkwan-ah. This hyung can’t help but tease his dongsaengs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~From the Private Account of his Imperial Highness, Lee Jihoon, Woozi~~~~~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FAR!!!!<br/>Maknae line planning is reaching the next phase eh? hehehehehe let us see ;)<br/>Honestly what kind of carat would I be if I don't assign them to their respective units. I'd be doing a grave sin ;)<br/>so I have done them justice and also filled my heart with fluff uwuwuwuwuwuwuwu<br/>I figured something light hearted after those heavy chapters....so i hope you enjoyed!!!!<br/>There isn't much interpretations on this, it is required for character development and plot though....<br/><b>QUESTION FOR COMMENTS: How will SEUNGKWAN AND JIHOON'S interactions be from now on?</b><br/><br/><br/>PLEASE COMMENT YOUR ANSWER BELOW<br/><br/><br/>PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T<br/>THANK YOUUUU<br/>FAUSTIAN PIXIE<br/>@Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>